Draco
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Resumen:Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Cuando no puedes ver el final del camino a veces decides abandonarlo.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Cuando no puedes ver el final del camino a veces decides abandonarlo.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Draco entró en la antigua aula desocupada de la torre sur con paso inseguro, su corazón latía desbocado de anticipación y miedo.

Caminó hasta el chico que lo esperaba sentado sobre uno de los pupitres, el cual lanzó sobre él una mirada de burla, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

- Has tardado –dijo con tono enojado.

- Me entretuvo el profesor Snape y luego…

- Cierra la boca, me hartan tus explicaciones.

Draco desvió su mirada de él y la clavó en la fría pared tras el chico, preguntándose una vez más, qué mierda hacía él allí aguantando toda esa basura.

El bofetón lo pilló desprevenido y casi cae al suelo, limpió con su mano el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y volvió a clavar la mirada en el otro chico, intentando retener el suspiro cansado que pugnaba por salir de su pecho, sabedor de que eso lograría solo una mueca divertida, de parte de su interlocutor.

Pero no pudo evitar la mirada dolida, haciendo que el otro riera entre dientes. Se levantó y Draco tembló, se sintió jalado de la cintura y pegado a ese pecho, inconscientemente recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y esperó.

- No quiero verte más con ese chico de Ravenclaw, ¿has oído?

- Él es el que me busca –respondió Draco, débilmente.

- ¿Y los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff, tus malditos compañeros Slytherin?

- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, te lo he dicho…

- ¡Apártalos! –gritó –No quiero verte con nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, ¿has entendido?

- ¿Incluso a mis amigos?

- Ellos con mayor razón… A ver si en un momento de debilidad vas y le cuentas lo que está pasando.

- No puedes…

- Si puedo, sé que puedo.

- Me voy a quedar solo.

- Me tienes a mí.

- ¿A ti? –Draco no pudo evitar el tono burlón y dolido a la vez.

- Es tu culpa, ¿no?

- Sabes que no es así, yo no decidí en esto.

- Me da igual –dijo el otro en tono cansado.

- Ya lo sé.

El chico lo soltó bruscamente y Draco que se había relajado en sus brazos se tambaleó un poco.

- ¿Empezamos de una vez? –preguntó brusco, Draco levantó la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

El chico lo jaló de nuevo por la cintura y buscó su boca, besándolo con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria, tener a ese rubio sometido a sus deseos era lo más genial que le había pasado en su vida y no iba a desperdiciar las oportunidades de hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Jaló la polera del chico hasta quitársela y acarició el níveo pecho, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda que era su piel, mientras comenzaba a lamer y morder su cuello concienzudamente.

- No dejes marcas –susurró el rubio.

- No las dejaré, termina de quejarte –respondió ásperamente y volvió a su tarea.

Draco sentía como con cada caricia del chico se iba encendiendo su sangre, pero ya no provocaba lo que al principio de esa relación, y sabía muy bien que no lograba relajarse completamente por el miedo al dolor que sabía vendría pronto, aunque al final terminara rendido.

- Voltéate –eso es lo que más lo descomponía, el tono autoritario, como si le estuviera dando ordenes a un sirviente, él era un Malfoy, no aceptaba ordenes, últimamente ni siquiera de su padre, pero tenía que aguantarse las que él le daba.

El chico lo empujaba sin suavidad contra el escritorio donde poco antes lo había encontrado sentado.

Sintió como las manos del chico desabrocharon y luego jalaron sus pantalones arrastrando con ellos su bóxer, el murmullo del hechizo lubricante en su entrada y luego el dolor de la dura embestida. Mordió sus labios soportando el dolor y evitando así dejar escapar un gemido. Recostó su frente sobre la madera del pupitre y respiró hondamente tratando de relajarse.

Aguantando las firmes embestidas con que era penetrado. Cuando el chico alcanzó su próstata, Draco no pudo evitar el gemido de placer.

- Siempre terminas igual, gimiendo deliciosamente –susurró la voz llena de placer y lujuria en su oreja, Draco se mordió los labios, pero no tuvo otra opción que dejar salir los gemidos que las embestidas del chico le causaban, dejándose acariciar, besar y lamer, sintiendo en esos momentos que todo valía la pena, que su vida tenía sentido, que no importaba nada más en el mundo que estar entre sus brazos, no importando lo que pasara antes o después de ese momento.

Porque era el único momento en que sentía que era suyo completamente, que el otro chico lo quería, aunque bien sabía que solo era una ilusión, que pronto acabaría y él se sentiría de nuevo como una mierda, como una cosa inservible, que se usa y se tira sin más.

Cada día se sentía con menos ganas de continuar, más cansado de todo y sin ganas de seguir luchando por esa relación que solo le causaba dolor y desengaño.

- Eres delicioso –susurró otra vez el chico –Eres exquisito, me encanta follarte, ¿me escuchas?

- Sí, te escucho –contestó el rubio entre sus gemidos de placer, sintiendo como la mano del chico se deslizaba sobre su estómago, hasta alcanzar su erección comenzando a acariciarla.

- ¿Y no dices nada?

- Te amo –susurró Draco, levantando su cabeza y buscando los labios del otro, éste apresó su boca y se hundió en un beso salvaje y pasional, carente de la ternura que Draco necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Vamos, Draco –el rubio se rindió completamente al fin, y dejó salir su magia veela permitiendo que esta envolviera al otro chico y a él mismo.

Las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad, al igual que los gemidos de los dos chicos, ya inmersos en la fuerza de la pasión que se veía incrementada por la magia del rubio.

- ¡Oh, Draco!

- Te amo –susurraba el rubio, sin poder contenerse.

- Ya lo sé, mi delicioso rubio –le decía el otro al oído.

- Te odiaré después con la misma intensidad –susurró Draco, tensándose en los brazos del chico y dejándose llevar por la intensidad de su orgasmo.

- También lo sé, pero realmente no me importa, solo tenerte es genial –masculló el otro chico, embistiéndolo con más fuerza unas cuantas veces más y dejándose ir en el marasmo de sensaciones que la magia del chico le provocaba y que simplemente eran maravillosas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy ahora? –preguntó una seria Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley levantaron la mirada hacia ella con claras muestras de incomprensión en sus rostros.

Hermione rodó los ojos con irritación.

- Ustedes nunca se enteran de nada.

- ¿Y de qué deberíamos enterarnos, Hermione? –preguntó Harry, lanzando una mirada distraída hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

- Se ha sentado solo.

- ¿Solo? –preguntó Ron, volviendo también la mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

El trío dorado contempló como Draco Malfoy había dejado su puesto habitual a la cabecera de la mesa de las serpientes para sentarse en el último lugar de la misma. Alejado incluso de los más pequeños, y en ese momento revolvía con desgana lo que contenía su plato.

- Sí, solo, y cuando sus compañeros le han hablado el solo negó levemente con la cabeza y se ha apartado de ellos rápidamente.

Harry recorrió la mesa de Slytherin observando.

- Tal vez quiere estar solo, Hermione –dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Desde principio de año te has obsesionado con él –bufó el pelirrojo.

- Tiene algo extraño –dijo la chica sin despegar la vista del rubio.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño? –preguntó Ron, clavando también la mirada en el rubio.

- No lo sé exactamente –dijo la chica.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de mejor no preguntes. Pero Neville que estaba pendiente de la conversación, interrumpió la meditación de la castaña.

- ¿También lo has notado?

Ron no pudo evitarlo y Harry rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo.

- ¿Notar qué?

- Que Malfoy se ha estado comportando de manera errática desde que inició el año –dijo Hermione.

- Es muy evidente –agregó Neville –Desde su forma de vestir a los cambios en su actitud.

- Sigue siendo el hurón de siempre –dijo Ron, echándole otra mirada al rubio.

- No es así –dijo la chica exasperada –No se ha metido con nosotros desde el curso anterior, parece cada vez más triste, hasta hace un par de días al menos conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros, pero hoy los evita.

- Sin agregar que ha estado rodeado de chicos y chicas de todas las casas que parecen babear por él –dijo Neville –Y que ahora está evitando a toda costa –dijo el castaño con un gesto hacia el chico que se había levantado de la mesa y trataba de apartar a los numerosos chicos y chicas que se acercaban para hablarle.

- Dejadme en paz –se escuchó la voz del rubio y los Gryffindor siguieron la salida apresurada del rubio por la puerta del Gran Comedor, y contemplando la cara de decepción de los otros que habían vuelto a sus mesas lentamente.

Vieron a Pansy salir apresuradamente tras el rubio.

- ¿Qué mierda está pensando? –preguntó Hermione, más para sí misma que para sus compañeros.

- Ni idea, Hermione, pero parece estar pasándolo cada vez peor, ¿no? –dijo Neville sin despegar todavía la vista de la puerta.

- ¿Qué estará planeando? –preguntó Ron.

- ¿Planeando? –preguntaron Hermione y Neville a su vez.

- Es obvio que está tramando algo malo, ¿no? ¿Tú que dices, Harry?

- Pues… No lo sé, no me había fijado realmente, pero no estaría demás vigilarle un poco, ¿no? –dijo el moreno, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

- No creo que ande en nada malo –dijo Hermione, ganándose una mirada de fastidio del pelirrojo y del moreno.

- Yo tampoco lo creo –agregó neville –Más parece que lo malo le está pasando a él –Neville tomó sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa –Nos toca Pociones, será mejor que nos apuremos, Snape parece de peor humor que otros días.

Ya no podía soportarlo, llevaba demasiados días conteniéndose, lo único que quería hacer realmente era echarse a llorar como un crío. El maldito desgraciado sabía que estaba en su período de celo, y llevaba ignorándolo desde que este había comenzado.

Sentía cada vez más fuerte al veela dentro de él, intentando salir para llamarle, y el contenerlo lo tenía agotado, tal vez ya era hora de hablar con Severus y pedirle ayuda, al menos para que le dispensase de sus clases y se lo llevara con él a sus habitaciones.

Escondió su rostro entre las manos, llamando la atención de varios en el Gran Comedor. Y ya no pudo contenerse, su magia se esparció por el Gran Comedor, llamándole desesperadamente. Dejó escapar un sollozo al sentir como varios de los chicos y de las chicas comenzaban a levantarse ante el llamado de su magia.

- ¿Draco? –la mano de Pansy en su hombro en vez de tranquilizarlo hizo que su vergüenza fuera aun mayor, ahora todos sabrían que era un veela y que no estaba con su pareja.

Se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, apartando a los que trataban de interceptarle.

- Eso es –dijo Hermione, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo tras el rubio de Slytherin.

- Oh, mierda –exclamó Neville y escondió su cara entre las manos como lo había hecho el rubio.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y corrieron tras la castaña, mientras un enfurecido Severus Snape trataba inútilmente de hacer volver el orden en el Gran Comedor. Mientras Minerva McGonagall y el resto de los profesores volvían su rostro hacia el director del colegio.

- Bueno, creo que ya es innecesario que les diga que tenemos un veela en el colegio, ¿no? –preguntó Albus con rostro grave.

- Esto es muy serio, Albus, al parecer el señor Malfoy aun no encuentra a su pareja y sabrás que es muy peligroso para el resto de los alumnos tener un veela llamando de esa forma a su pareja.

- Tomaré las medidas necesarias, Minerva.

- Yo me ocuparé de mi ahijado –declaró con voz firme el profesor de Pociones.

Hermione divisó al rubio llegando al lago, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo, seguramente tratando de contener su magia, notó que la rubia de Slytherin intentaba acercarse a él pero éste la rechazaba, caminó con paso apresurado, hasta llegar hasta ellos.

- Draco, por favor –escuchó a la chica.

- Déjame solo.

La magia de Draco Malfoy aun se sentía con mucha intensidad, así que Hermione respiró un par de veces profundamente hasta ponerse a la altura de los otros dos chicos, la rubia le hizo un gesto de desprecio.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte? –el rubio levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos por un segundo en la castaña, luego los volvió hacia el suelo, intensificando el abrazo que estaba proporcionándose él mismo.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me burlaría? –reprochó la castaña.

- ¿Entonces a qué has venido? –increpó la chica furiosa.

- Quiero ayudar.

El nuevo sollozo que dejó escapar el rubio, hizo que las dos chicas dieran un respingo.

- Váyanse.

- Pero Draco… –dijo la Slytherin con voz desesperada.

- Tu pareja aparecerá pronto, Malfoy.

Draco levantó la vista hacia ellas.

- Déjenme solo.

- Está aquí en Hogwarts, ¿cierto? Por eso es que tu magia salió hoy de esa forma, ¿no?

- Vete –gruñó con menos fuerza.

Hermione se mordió los labios.

- Estás en tu período de celo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué estás con estas sucias serpientes? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione Granger rodó los ojos con impaciencia hacia sus amigos, mientras escuchaba otro amortiguado sollozo del rubio.

- ¿Pueden irse? –preguntó la castaña con mal disimulada rabia –Ustedes nunca se enteran de nada –gruñó, volvió su atención hacia el rubio.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Déjame en paz, sangre sucia inmunda –gritó el Slytherin, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿A quién llamas sangre sucia, idiota? –preguntó el moreno, dándole un empujón.

- Déjalo, Harry –gruñó la castaña.

- Te voy a partir la cara, maldito Hurón.

- Basta, Ron.

- Ya basta –gritó la rubia –Draco se encuentra mal, ¿pueden largarse, malditos leones entrometidos?

La magia del veela volvió a salir con fuerza y éste les dio la espalda, los sollozos ya eran inevitables, Hermione solo atinó a caminar hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda.

- ¡Hermione! –gritaron el pelirrojo y el moreno enfurecidos y asombrados.

- Déjame, Granger –dijo el rubio tratando de apartarse suavemente del agarre de la chica.

- Malfoy, ¿por qué no has buscado a tu pareja?

- ¡Déjame en paz, no es asunto tuyo! –dijo el ojigris, zafándose violentamente de su agarre. Les echó una mirada cargada de rencor y dándose la vuelta, se alejó de allí rápidamente, rodeando el lago.

- ¿Ya están satisfechos? Le han visto hundido, ¿qué más quieren aquí?

- De verdad no pretendía… Yo… Yo solo quería ayudar… –dijo la castaña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando hacia Pansy.

La rubia se mordió los labios y apartó la mirada de la castaña y la clavó por donde había desaparecido el Slytherin.

- Nadie puede ayudarle –dijo la rubia con voz más sosegada.

- Solo tiene que buscar a su pareja y estará bien, Parkinson. No entiendo todavía por qué no lo ha hecho.

- Draco la buscó desde que entramos al colegio, pero al parecer su pareja no le quiere a él –dijo la chica, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- No es posible –dijo la castaña –Tal vez…

- Yo sé que la encontró –dijo la chica, apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro –Venía contento –dijo la rubia, sin mirarles –Estaba muy entusiasmado de encontrarla, ¿sabes? Parece que lo supo nada más llegar, porque estuvo unos días muy triste, luego pasó por una época en que estaba eufórico, parecía en las nubes, luego comenzó poco a poco a apagarse.

- Tal vez ella solo está asustada y…

- ¿Ella?

- La chica… Me refiero a que tal vez teme embarazarse y…

- No es una ella, la pareja de Draco es un chico –dijo la rubia, mirándoles desafiante –Ojala el maldito se pudra en el infierno.

La rubia Slytherin les dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia el castillo.

- ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Hermione, tras unos segundos corrió tras la chica –Parkinson –le llamó.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin volverse.

- Cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, de verdad.

- Gracias, Granger. Pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho –y esta vez la chica desapareció por las puertas del castillo.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, acercándose a la chica y volviéndola hacia él.

- Malfoy es un veela. Es por eso que actuaba tan raro –dijo la chica.

- ¿Y por qué te interesas por él? No es problema nuestro –dijo el pelirrojo.

- A veces eres tan insensible –reprochó la chica –Los veela son seres casi mágicos. Tienen una sola pareja en su vida, si esta los rechaza terminan muriendo.

La chica se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia el castillo, se dirigió a la biblioteca para volver a leer lo que necesitaba para tratar de ayudar al rubio.

Hermione observaba desde uno de los ventanales del colegio la solitaria figura de Draco Malfoy que caminaba arrebujado en un grueso abrigo por la nieve ya endurecida después de la intensa nevada de hacia un par de días.

El rubio había desaparecido unos días del colegio tras el llamado a su pareja, ella se había enterado por Madame Pomfrey que Severus Snape le había mantenido sedado hasta que terminó su celo, después de eso el rubio no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Se mantenía alejado de todos y no hablaba con nadie, casi siempre llevaba la cabeza baja y sus notas se iban haciendo cada vez más desastrosas, parecía siempre distraído en las clases y su melancolía era casi palpable.

Hermione supo que se estaba apagando poco a poco, era como la luz de una vela que se consumía lentamente.

La castaña sin poder evitarlo recordó el primero de septiembre de ese año en la estación Kings Cross, se hallaban ya por subir al expreso cuando lo vieron llegar acompañado de sus padres.

No parecía el mismo chico orgulloso de siempre, una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro juguetona y sus ojos brillaban al recorrer con cierta ansiedad la estación. Traía el pelo sedoso suelto y sin gomina, una cara pero sencilla camisa gris con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata desecha, unos pantalones entre negros y grises que le quedaban realmente bien. Al pasar a su lado ni siquiera cambió su rostro, hasta parecía haberle sonreído cuando sus ojos chocaron por un segundo.

Hubo un par de días después de eso en el colegio que parecía brillar por cuenta propia, no buscaba líos o insultaba a nadie, parecía siempre contento por algo y sus ojos grises seguían vagando siempre con anhelo.

Luego, como dijo Pansy Parkinson, el chico pareció sumido en una tristeza que calaba hondo y desviaba la mirada cuando pasaba al lado de los Gryffindor.

Pero también hubo un período en que el chico se veía tan feliz que contagiaba al resto de sus compañeros. Se le podía ver siempre sonriente, con las mejillas encendidas por la animación, siendo locuaz y divertido, haciéndoles sonreír incluso a ellos. Hasta una vez le había visto jugar con sus compañeros a tirarse Aguamentis en las orillas del lago sin importarle que su ropa estaba quedando hecha un desastre o le había escuchado en otra ocasión cantar una canción de amor en la Torre de Astronomía con una calidez y una voz digna de un ángel.

Pero poco a poco se fue apagando, sin pensarlo convocó su capa y se arrebujó en ella poniéndose los guantes y corrió escaleras abajo, salió por las grandes e imponentes puertas del castillo y corrió hacia la orilla del lago hasta parar al lado del solitario chiquillo que le parecía en ese momento el Príncipe de Slytherin.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte en tu paseo?

Lo vio levantar su mirada hacia ella, sentía las mejillas calientes por la rápida carrera y su respiración agitada. El rubio la observó por unos segundos y luego asintió en silencio, permitiendo que ella caminara a su lado. Hermione no le había visto el rostro últimamente, al menos no así de cerca. Sus ojos eran dos luceros extintos y debajo unas ojeras que hablaban de noches sin sueño y de sufrimientos.

Cada vez se fueron alejando más del castillo caminando por la orilla del lago.

- Malfoy…

- Draco –respondió él en un susurro dulce que hizo latir de compasión el corazón de la castaña.

- Draco –repitió ella con una sonrisa cuando él la miró por un segundo.

- De todas las personas que he conocido tú eres a la única que debo pedirle perdón por todas las veces que te insulté, porque he notado que has estado conmigo –dijo el chico sin mirarla.

Hermione trató de buscar su mirada, pero el chico la tenía clavada obstinadamente en la nieve que iba pisando con sus finas botas

- No hay nada que perdonar, son solo cosas de chiquillos –respondió ella en el mismo tono quedo.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí, todo estará bien cuando llegué la primavera.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El chico levantó su mirada hasta encontrar la de ella y luego le indicó los rosales que crecían casi al borde del bosque prohibido, intentó sonreír hacia ella, pero Hermione supo que jamás vería de nuevo su luminosidad que alguna vez tuvo.

- Porque las rosas brotarán… Me gustan las rosas, sobre todo cuando aun son botones sin abrir, esperando ser esplendorosas más adelante y alegrarnos la vista con sus colores y su delicioso aroma.

- ¿Por qué todo estará bien cuando las rosas florezcan, Draco?

- Porque estaré rodeado de ellas, Hermione –dijo el chico y reanudó su camino de vuelta al castillo –Quiero verlas florecer, me gustan mucho, mamá las cultiva en su jardín, de todos los colores que puedas imaginar.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus favoritas?

- Antes eran las blancas –dijo el chiquillo con sencillez –Realmente creía en la inocencia y en la pureza del amor que esperaba encontrar.

Hermione se sintió súbitamente triste y empequeñecida, sentía que estaba conociendo al chico con solo unas pocas palabras.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó vacilante.

- Las verdes… Transmiten paz y descanso –dijo el chico deteniéndose en las puertas del castillo, sacó su varita e hizo un floreo con ella. Una rosa azul de cristal se materializó en su mano y Draco se la alargó.

- Las rosas azules significan agradecimiento… Es mi forma de agradecer por acompañarme en este paseo… Pero por favor no te vuelvas a acercar, a mi pareja no le gusta que hable con nadie.

El chico se giró y se perdió por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las mazmorras, Hermione apretó contra su pecho la fina rosa de cristal, mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas.

La primavera llegó por fin, el sol brillaba luminoso e invitaba a pasarse todo el tiempo posible en los verdes jardines. Los estudiantes andaban alegres por el castillo y todos los aromas de las flores y del aire tibio parecían llenarlos de nueva energía.

La castaña se recostaba feliz y despreocupada en el pecho de su novio leyendo un libro mientras le escuchaba hablar con Harry del próximo partido de Quidditch.

De pronto los murmullos que al principio se habían sentido lejanos se hicieron más fuertes y sintió como Harry lanzaba una exclamación ahogada y se ponía de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Draco!

El grito del moreno hizo que se pusiera rápidamente en pie mientras seguía la mirada desesperada de su amigo y de los otros alumnos, todas dirigidas hacia un único sitio.

En el barandal del pasillo donde se encontraban los telescopios de la Torre de Astronomía se podía divisar la delgada figura del Slytherin que caminaba lentamente por él, mirando hacia el cielo y cerrando los ojos por momentos como si aspirara con deleite el aire y se dejara acariciar por el caliente sol.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro y sus platinados cabellos flotaban libremente alrededor de su rostro, brillando intensamente en contraste con la oscura piedra de los muros y su negro ropaje.

De pronto se detuvo y miró un segundo hacia abajo seguramente atraído por los gritos del moreno que corría velozmente hacia el castillo llamándolo con voz desgarrada.

Tan solo un segundo le bastó a Hermione para atar cabos y adivinar el misterioso nombre del amante del chico rubio.

Echó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban sin despegar su mirada del chico, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza y dio un paso hacia el vacío.

El grito del moreno retumbó en sus oídos mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como su corazón galopaba atrozmente. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y comenzó a empujar para abrirse paso en medio de los curiosos que se estaban acercando al lugar.

La escena que llegó hasta sus ojos fue aterradora.

Su amigo lloraba con el cuerpo inerte del chico aferrado entre sus brazos, mientras se iba manchando de sangre roja y espesa.

Hermione dejó caer el libro al suelo mientras contemplaba una rosa verde aferrada aun en la mano inerte del hermoso veela.

"Las verdes… Transmiten paz y descanso", la voz del rubio se escuchó fuerte y clara en su mente y se llamó idiota en un tono desgarrador por no haberlo adivinado, por no pensar más en ello, por haberle hecho caso al rubio en vez de buscarlo y acompañarlo en más paseos. Tal vez ella hubiera podido evitar todo aquello.

- ¿Potter? –la voz destrozada de dolor del profesor de Pociones hizo que mirara de nuevo hacia la triste escena.

Harry aun lloraba desgarradoramente llamando al chico rubio, pidiéndole por favor que despertara, que lo amaba, que pensaba decírselo en esos días, que quería que fueran novios… Palabras que ya no tenían ningún sentido para quien ya no podía escucharle.

Vio como el Pocionista levantaba sin miramientos al moreno arrojándole lejos del cuerpo del rubio.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –le gritó el profesor levantando con gentileza el cuerpo del rubio hasta recostar la destrozada cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras Hermione veía caer como en cámara lenta la rosa que resbaló de la mano ya inerte del rubio hasta el suelo –Maldito Gryffindor asqueroso, ahora estará contento, se libró de él y del hijo que esperaba.

- ¡No, Draco! –el grito del moreno y su llanto hizo que volteara hacia su amigo que aun estaba en el suelo y hacia su novio que intentaba contenerlo.

Volvió su mirada una vez más hacia el profesor de Pociones que se alejaba convulsionado por los sollozos mientras apretaba el cuerpo del chiquillo que ya no le respondería más.

Se giró en redondo y echó a correr empujando a los curiosos que se agolpaban conversando en murmullos.

Corrió cegada por las lágrimas, sin saber hacia donde corría, pronto se dio cuenta que seguía los pasos de aquel lejano paseo y se detuvo frente a los rosales llenos de botones, semi abiertos.

Hermione lloró rodeada de las rosas verdes, lloró por no haberse dado cuenta antes del significado de las palabras del veela enamorado, pero sobre todo lloró porque ella jamás podría volver a mirar a su amigo a la cara. Jamás podría perdonarle a Harry Potter haber apagado una vida de forma tan cruel.


End file.
